In the last ten years the performance of perovskite materials has increased from 3% to 22.1% reaching the efficiencies of other thin film technologies. In addition the materials utilized to form perovskite films are generally inexpensive earth abundant materials and perovskite films can be processed using low temperature solution based techniques, which makes the materials for perovskite films inexpensive to manufacture. However manufacturing high quality versions of these films can create challenges. Specifically, controlling the deposition and crystallization of these films can be challenging in a reliable and reproducible manner during the creation of large area uniform thin perovskite films. Early devices were fabricated using spin coating deposition followed by thermal annealing to form a crystalline film. However, perovskite films created using this method generally suffered from large and non-uniform crystal grains that have been attributed to fast crystal growth kinetics. In addition these films can also exhibit pinhole defects which can limit performance efficiencies. Various other deposition techniques have been developed to counteract these challenges including, 2-step deposition methods, anti-solvent methods, and hot casting methods. While these techniques can increase the nucleation kinetics of the crystals during crystallization, they can result in small uniform crystal grains across (200-500 nm), lattice mismatch, and increased grain boundary area between crystals which can limit performance. FIG. 1 depicts a crystalline film 100 with grains 102 and lattice mismatch at grain boundaries 104. Grain boundaries are believed to serve as a site for recombination loss and a pathway for ion migration of mobile charged defects which can reduce the performance over time and lead to material degradation in these films. While post deposition techniques have been developed to increase grain size, such as thermal or solvent annealing, the resulting grains are typically less than an order of magnitude in increase, e.g. a micron or less. Thus methods to fabricate large and uniform areas of larger crystal grains across the surface of a substrate would be an improvement in the art.